Adalet Character Bios
by Angel-Jin
Summary: In my resent poll I asked if you wanted character bios for the characters in Adalet. Most of you voted yes so here you are; your bios await you.
1. Voldemort aka Tom Riddle

Adalet Character Bio Angel Jin Rated: K+

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Summary: Character bios for the characters in my story Adalet.

As Adalet is written I will update these character bios to match the story. When I make an update I will make a note of it in Adalet. The character bios will not be written as stories but as fact sheets. Twins will share bios.

* Page Break * Page Break * Page Break * Page Break *

Adalet Character Bio One: Voldemort/Tom Riddle

Voldemort/Tom is a vampire.

He's the vampire that sired Severus.

He's 56 years old and mated to Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange.

The three first met when Tom is 34 and Rodolphus and Rabastan are 16. That's when they find out that they are soul mates. Rodolphus is forced to marry Bellatrix. He hasn't been with her since that first time.

Both of his mates are one month pregnant.

He is tall (6 feet 3 inches), has pale skin, jet black hair, and dark blue eyes.

When he's with his followers he looks snake-like, with red eyes, scaly skin, and a slit for a nose.

When he's with his family he looks like he really looks.

At the moment Voldemort/Tom doesn't have the entirety of his soul. Rodolphus and Rabastan are working on finding all the pieces of his soul so that he can be just Tom again. They have found all but one piece, the piece in Harry. When a Horcrux is destroyed the piece of Tom's soul that was in it goes back to Tom.

* Page Break * Page Break * Page Break * Page Break *

A.N. – I think that's all the important information about Voldemort/Tom. If you have any questions ask them in a review and I will update the character bio or bios as best I can to answer. When I update an entry here I will let you know in an author's note in Adalet.

Blessed Be,

Angel Jin


	2. Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange

Adalet Character Bio Angel Jin Rated: K+

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Summary: Character bios for the characters in my story Adalet.

As Adalet is written I will update these character bios to match the story. When I make an update I will make a note of it in Adalet. The character bios will not be written as stories but as fact sheets. Twins will share bios.

* Page Break * Page Break * Page Break * Page Break *

Adalet Character Bio Two: Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange

They are 38 years old and mated to Voldemort/Tom Riddle.

The three first met when Tom is 34 and Rodolphus and Rabastan are 16. That's when they find out that they are soul mates. Rodolphus is forced to marry Bellatrix. He hasn't been with her since that first time.

Both of them are about a month pregnant.

They are 5 feet 11 inches tall, have lightly tanned skin, and brown hair. Rodlophus has dark brown eyes whereas Rabastan has light brown eyes.

Rodolphus and Rabastan are working on finding all the pieces of Voldemort/Tom's soul so that he can be just Tom again. They have found all but one piece, the piece in Harry.

* Page Break * Page Break * Page Break * Page Break *

A.N. – I think that's all the important information about Rodolphus and Rabastan. If you have any questions ask them in a review and I will update the character bio or bios as best I can to answer. When I update an entry here I will let you know in an author's note in Adalet.

_**Okay; so I've done Voldemort/Tom and the Lestrange brothers. How about you guys tell me who you want to know about next and I'll type up their bio/bios and post them as soon as I can.**_

Blessed Be,

Angel Jin


	3. Remus Lupin

Adalet Character Bio Angel Jin Rated: K+

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Summary: Character bios for the characters in my story Adalet.

As Adalet is written I will update these character bios to match the story. When I make an update I will make a note of it in Adalet. The character bios will not be written as stories but as fact sheets. Twins will share bios.

**This one's for ****SlytherinQueen020****who requested bios on Remus Lupin and Severus Snape.**

* Page Break * Page Break * Page Break * Page Break *

Adalet Character Bio Three: Remus Lupin

Remus is a Werewolf.

He's 37 years old and mated to Severus Snape and James Potter.

He is about 3 months pregnant and will be having between three and seven babies.

He is 6 feet 2 inches tall, has very lightly tanned skin, light brown hair flecked with grey, and green eyes.

Remus is one of Harry's three biological fathers; the other two being Severus Snape and James Potter.

He is also a true supporter of Tom Riddle.

* Page Break * Page Break * Page Break * Page Break *

A.N. – I think that's all the important information about Remus. If you have any questions ask them in a review and I will update the character bio or bios as best I can to answer. When I update an entry here I will let you know in an author's note in Adalet.

Blessed Be,

Angel Jin


	4. Severus Snape

Adalet Character Bio Angel Jin Rated: K+

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Summary: Character bios for the characters in my story Adalet.

As Adalet is written I will update these character bios to match the story. When I make an update I will make a note of it in Adalet. The character bios will not be written as stories but as fact sheets. Twins will share bios.

**This one's for ****SlytherinQueen020****who requested bios on Remus Lupin and Severus Snape.**

* Page Break * Page Break * Page Break * Page Break *

Adalet Character Bio Four: Severus Snape

Severus is a Vampire.

He was sired by Tom Riddle.

He's 37 years old and mated to Remus Lupin and James Potter.

His mate. Remus, is about 3 months pregnant and will be having between three and seven babies.

He is 6 feet 2 inches tall, has pale skin, black hair, and black eyes.

Severus is one of Harry's three biological fathers; the other two being Remus Lupin and James Potter.

He is also a true supporter of Tom Riddle.

Side note – In my story Severus does not have a large, hooked nose or yellow, uneven teeth. In my story he's really rather hansom.

* Page Break * Page Break * Page Break * Page Break *

A.N. – I think that's all the important information about Severus. If you have any questions ask them in a review and I will update the character bio or bios as best I can to answer. When I update an entry here I will let you know in an author's note in Adalet.

Blessed Be,

Angel Jin


End file.
